


Hey gorgeous, you're cute, let's date.

by CommeCiCommeCa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Keith (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Lance (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommeCiCommeCa/pseuds/CommeCiCommeCa
Summary: Lance has been trying to woo Keith through sweets for a year now and this time is the last time he tries.





	Hey gorgeous, you're cute, let's date.

As a college student, Lance McClain certainly didn’t have much money to spend on shopping. Especially when he had been trying to woo a certain emo mullet-haired dumb boy for the past year by giving him free food whenever he found something he could call cute.

He was especially proud of the heart shaped strawberry he had found last week while picking various berries with Hunk, he had spent hours looking for the perfect one.

But Keith being the stupid non-romantic but ever so hot boy he was hadn’t even noticed the shape of the strawberry before shoveling it down his throat, crushing Lance’s dreams one more time. Heck, even Hunk’s famous homemade heart shaped cookies on which Lance had put some heart shaped sprinkles hadn’t done the trick ! This boy most definitively had the emotional range of a teaspoon and Lance had admitted that the only way he could woo the raven haired boy with food was to make some pralines with love philter in them.

But, sadly, Lance was studying the sea creatures, not magic. Therefore, he was stuck with muggle food. And just when he was just about to simply give it up, he found them. 

‘’That’s it!’’, he screamed, even though he was in the middle of the Target’s aisle, earning him some glances around him.

With those, he couldn’t fail! He was sure of it!

(spoiler: he did fail. Kinda.)

‘’That’s it, Hunk. I give up.’’

To be honest, Hunk knew his best friend was going to be complaining just by the way he had come home to immediately crash on his bed.

‘’What did he do this time ? Did he simply eat it without looking at it ? Or did he tell you that he wasn’t hungry ? No, no ! I know ! You bought him something with dairy in it again, right ?!’’

The other boy started groaning in his pillow in an ever so dramatic way, like always, before rising his head up to meet his roommate’s eyes.

‘’That’s not fair, Hunk ! I made that mistake once and it was not long after I came with this plan, who do you take me for ?’’

‘’Then what did he do ?’’

‘’He didn’t even touch it ! He looked at it, looked at me with those beautiful purple eyes I could drown myself in, he frowned and then he- he left !’’

‘’What do you mean, he left ?’’, he frowned.

Lance shifted his position into sitting.

‘’I mean, he got up, headed to the door, opened it, went outside and closed the door with me still inside !’’

‘’But why would he do such a thing ? If there is one thing I’m sure Keith loves, it’s food. And his cat. And his motorbike. And maybe even Shiro.’’

‘’If only I knew !’’, he started to pull his hair, ‘’I was so sure that this time, it was going to work, but no ! Once again, the great Lance Alejandro McClain failed miserably.’’

‘’Mmm.’’

‘’Don’t you dare to ‘’mmm’’ me, that’s Shiro’s thing !’’

‘’Sorry’’, he laughed, ‘’what did you even got him this time ?’’

‘’I’m going to show you ! He didn’t even take them with him, he left them on the table !’’

He got up and took his bag.

‘’There ! Oh man, I was so proud of them…’’, he said as he handed the package to the other boy.

Said boy took it, looked at it, frowned at it, looked at his best friend and started laughing.

‘’What ? Is my misery fun to you ? Do you enjoy my suffering so much ?’’

But the other boy was still laughing.

‘’Okay, that’s it ! I’m revoking your best friend title ! I’m sure Allura, Shiro or even Pidge would be glad to be my best friend !’’, he pouted as he turned his back on his former best friend.

‘’Lance, my buddy, my man, I love you, but, sometime, you can be quite stupid when you try to flirt with Keith.’’

‘’But what’s wrong with them ? They are so perfect for this situation !’’

‘’Lance, what are they exactly ?’’

‘’What are- what do you mean ? It’s chewing gum !’’

‘’Mmm. And who did you give them to ?’’

‘’What the- Keith quiznaking Kogane, you know, that dumbass I’ve been crushing on since freshman year ? I think I’ve talked to you about him a couple thousands times !’’

‘’Mmm. Are we both thinking about the same Keith who shaved his whole mullet in junior year when you gave him a blue and red hair tie ?’’

‘’Sadly, yes. But is it my fault if he thought it meant that I hated his hair when all I wanted to do was to spend hours running my hand through it ? Plus, red and blue are totally our colors !’’

‘’I know buddy. In fact, everybody but Keith knows. You just happened to crush over someone who is even more oblivious than Dean Winchester.’’ 

‘’Don’t I know it…’’, he sighed, ‘’why, oh why, dear Lord ? Why did you give this dumbasses such pretty faces ?’’

‘’Anyway, knowing Keith, when you gave him not one, but three packages of gum, what do you think he thought you meant ?’’

Panic settled in the other’s eyes.

‘’Oh no ! You don’t think that he thought that I meant that he had a bad breath ?! Do you ?!’’

He nodded.

‘’But I don’t understand, Hunk ! Have you seen what’s written on them ?’’

He nodded once again.

‘’It’s literally written ‘’Hey gorgeous. You’re cute. Let’s date’’ ! How come he didn’t see it ?’’, he whined.

‘’Do I need to remind you that it’s Keith we are talking about ?’’

‘’But how would I even know if he had a bad breath ? I haven’t even kissed him yet ! And even if he had a bad breath, I would rather kiss him than not !’’

‘’Believe me dude, I know that. But that sweet crush of yours doesn’t, so you might want to go ahead and tell him that neither his hair nor his breath really matter to you.”

The Cuban boy stood up.

‘’You know what, Hunk ? You, my pal, are right !”

“Like always, don’t you think ?”

“Whatever you say, it’s time. I will tell Keith that I like him today ! And I won’t bring any food this time, I’m done being his sugar daddy ! Soon enough, he will call me “Daddy” and nothing else !”

“Oh my God, Lance, just go away and tell him, I don’t want to hear anything about it anymore !”

(spoiler: Lance never stopped being Keith’s sugar daddy.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for my bad English but I got suddenly inspired by Stimorol's ad on Instagram and wanted to do something klance related ^^


End file.
